


Encouragement

by theackles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Omega Dean, Shy Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't your typical Alpha. He's shy and reserved, and Dean's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _omega!dean and alpha!cas and they're gonna do the dirty but like cas isn't a normal alpha, he's shy and reserved and doesn't have the same instincts as most alphas so when they do it dean has to help him and i don't know it sounds cute like omega dean helping cas and giving him words of encouragement and stuff i don't know this has just been in my head for a while (whenever I come to your ask box I start singing twist and shout, make it stop)_
> 
> :))))))))))))  
> js if you have a prompt you cant get off ur mind and feel free to send it my way and i can write ya a lil somethin for it :D **[clicky click](http://kissabledean.tumblr.com/ask)**

Cas is shy. Dean always knew that, ever since Cas transferred colleges and ended up roomed in the same dorm with him. Cas was shy, reserved, and had zero Alpha instincts. If it wasn't for the undeniably delicious aroma with the heavy underlying tone of Alpha, Dean would have guessed Cas was an Omega just like he was. Cas is a little shorter than Dean is, smells sweet like honey, and stutters and mumbles with everything he says.

He asks, doesn't demand. He blushes. He's just everything an Alpha shouldn't be -- so Dean's not entirely sure why he's so damn attracted to him. Maybe that's the entire reason -- he's not like other Alphas. Of course, maybe there's something wrong with Dean, too. Omegas are supposed to be naturally attracted to demanding, stinky Alpha musk, and Cas isn't anything like that. If anything, Dean is more demanding than Cas is. It's like the roles are reversed, and for some twisted reason, Dean absolutely loves it.

Sometimes Dean catches himself wondering if Cas would take on Alpha instincts in bed. He's tapping his pencil on the desk in the dorm room, supposed to be doing physics homework, but instead he's wondering if Cas' smooth-but-rough voice would get deeper, rougher, more demanding when he's pounding his knot into Dean. He shivers -- he _really_ shouldn't be thinking about this right now. 

But it's so hard to think of something different right now.

Cas is in English -- or maybe it's chemistry, but he can't really remember. He just knows Cas isn't supposed to be back until 2 and right now it's 12:30. Dean sighs and slouches in the chair.

Cas is so gentle, in every way. Says please and thank you. He wonders what Cas' voice would sound like, rough and hard and demanding Dean to shut up and take his knot. He wonders how dark Cas' pretty blue eyes can get. How tense his jaw can get. How deep in his chest he can growl. How long and sharp and white his incisors are.

Dean palms himself through his jeans and huffs. He could take care of it now while Cas isn't here and he's by himself, but his hand won't be satisfying and this physics homework needs to be done and ready to turn in by 5 and physics isn't his best subject.

He's still working on the same damn problem when Cas comes  back to the dorm. He's the true definition of a hot nerd. His hair is ruffled and black like someone's been running their fingers through it and yanking like Dean wants to do. He has a button up on with a sweater vest over it, with jeans and combat boots. Cas is lean and slim underneath the vest, Dean knows, because more than once he's accidentally walked into the bathroom without knocking. Both times Cas was in just a towel, steam around him, water dripping down his hard stomach and down...

Dean clears his throat. "How was English?"

Cas glances up from his books and his ears turn red when Dean looks him up and down. "Same as usual. How is your homework going, Dean?" Cas asks back politely, eyes never drifting far from Dean's eyes. Dean hates it -- he wants to feel Cas' eyes rake down his body and mentally strip him.

"Not really going at all." Dean grunts, and moves from the desk chair to stand a little nearer to Cas. Dean knows he probably reeks of arousal. He's been hard since he was daydreaming a while ago. Dean knows for a fact Alphas can smell with Omegas are aroused, so he's watching Cas with hard eyes, waiting for a tick. But Cas' cheeks only turn redder from embarrassment and he fights to keep looking Dean straight in the eye. 

"Uh--" Cas stutters out, picking at his nails nervously as his eyes twitch from Dean's down to his jeans -- to his very hard, tented jeans -- back to his eyes. "Are you okay?" He squeaks out, gulping. His eyes are as wide as a deer's caught in headlights. Just after he says it and before Dean can answer, Cas uncomfortably palms himself through his jeans and looks away.

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, I'm great. Are you?"

"I-" Cas gulps again and looks back up at Dean. "You, uh, you smell really good." He whispers, as if he's saying something illegal. Cas doesn't bother adjusting himself in his jeans this time, even though they look unbearably tight.

Without words, Dean grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He knows Cas gets hit in the face with his scent because he sucks in a deep gasp and inhales through his nose deeply. His eyes grow dark, but he does nothing to take Dean like Dean wants him to -- or like any other Alpha would.

By now, any other Alpha would have him pinned to the mattress, naked, probably already fucking into him and growling things into his ear. Cas, however, is stone still and wide eyed.

After another beat of Cas only looking between his eyes and his bare chest, Dean holds his arms out in welcoming. "If you want it, Cas, you can take it."

Cas' fingers twitch in his lap and his mouth opens. "I- I don't know....how...."

Dean nods and shucks off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers that are getting really uncomfortable. Dean reaches down and grabs Cas' wrists, hauling him to his feet where he stands awkwardly. Dean grabs the hem of the sweater vest and pulls it up and off his shoulders. He lets it fall to the ground with his clothes before he starts to unbutton. Cas is tense and hot and delicious smelling so close. It's fogging Dean's Omega brain and Dean loves it.

He pushes the button up off of Cas' shoulders, then unbuttons the top button of his jeans.

"First step: get naked," Dean says quietly, winking down at Cas when his breath hitches. "I'll be right back."

Cas nods sharply when Dean disappears. He wanders into the bathroom and palms himself through the thin material of the boxers, shivering at the burst of intense pleasure that shoots through his veins. It's good enough to hold him off, for now. He shuffles through the things in one of the drawers in the bathroom until he can find where he hid the condoms. Normally they'd be tucked in his bag, but when the headmaster or whoever chick came to check on the dorms, she didn't approve of the unpacked bags on the floor.

Dean comes back with a condom and bare backed, having shucked off his  last article of clothing in the bathroom. When he rounds the corner to see Cas, he's naked, too, and Dean  stumbles to a stop. His breath hitches at the sight. Cas is toned in the stomach, olive-sinned, breathing deeply. His hips jut out beautifully and his beautiful Alpha cock is long, hard, knot already threatening to swell with arousal. When Dean comes closer, he spots a single brown freckle just below Cas' left nipple.

"Okay, big boy," Dean breathes out. Cas gulps as Dean grabs his wrist and leads him over to his bed where Dean's going to be surrounded by the smell of Alpha and Cas in the sheets below him and in Cas above him. His heart his hammering in his chest, and he's sure Cas' is too, because he looks like he's about to pass out. Dean crawls onto the bed and collapses into Cas' fluffy pillows, and spreads his legs wide. He's already wet and completely ready, panting and blushed all over his body. 

Cas' eyes drop from Dean's eyes down to there and his mouth falls open slightly. "C'mon, Cas," Dean urges, gesturing with his head and his hands. His toes curl involuntarily when he bends his knees up and spreads a little wider. Cas gulps and gracelessly stumbles onto the bed. It rocks under his weight as he settles between Dean's legs. "There ya go," Dean encourages into his ear, where he bites the lobe and pulls. Cas' fingers dig into the pillows, and he's yet to make a sound. 

Dean rips open the condom and grabs the base of Cas' cock. It's hard but soft and really hot in his hand. Cas' breath hitches when Dean rolls the condom on, fingers curling tighter into the pillow. 

"C'mon, Cas, let go. You know you want this bad. Take it." Dean almost growls into Cas' ear, determined to get Cas to break. _Something_. "Take me." He demands as he wraps his arms around Cas' shoulders and pulls him down. One of Cas' hands brace against Dean's shoulder as his face gets pressed into the crook of Dean's shoulder and neck. His breath his hot on Dean's already burning skin. Dean almost groans when he feels Cas' lips tentatively press against his skin in the softest, most tender kiss Dean's probably ever had.

Dean wraps his legs around Cas' hips and pulls. Cas gasps into Dean's neck as he adjusts his weight and presses the head of his cock at Dean's entrance, that tries to pull him in greedily. With his legs, Dean pulls him in, and finally Cas sinks inside. Dean moans into Cas' ear, louder than normal, never holding back. "Ohh," he moans, "You feel so good, Cas."

Cas makes a tiny noise -- a grunt held back, stopped short. Dean whines and bucks his hips. "C'mon Cas, take it. Fuck me. Growl dirty things into my ear. Make me cum."

Cas' fingers dig into Dean's shoulders as he starts thrusting, but it's shallow, gentle ones that do nothing to Dean's hard dick and aching skin except worsen it.

"Harder," Dean demands into Cas' ear, arms tightening around his shoulders. "Deeper." Cas does as he's told, thrusting in until there's no more room. Dean moans sharply at the pull, but continues rocking his hips up to meet Cas' slow, torturous rhythm. "C'mon, Cas. Is that all you got? Would you fuck your mate like this?" He eggs on, past the point of encouragement and more trying to make Cas angry enough to be rough. He doesn't know Cas' ticks.

Dean gets a reaction, and Cas growls softly into his neck.

Cas' thrusts get harder, sharper, ever so slightly, and Dean can't hold back the friggin' mewl it gets out of him. It's the torturous in-between that kills him with every thrust. Enough to make him moan but not enough to give him release. A tease. "Fuck, Cas, that's it. Come on, a little harder." He mumbles into his ear, and gasps when Cas rounds up enough confidence or whatever it is he's lacking and pounds into him. "God!" He grunts, nails digging into Cas' tan skin. "Just like that last one. God, keep going like that. That's perfect." Dean moans, and Cas does.

Lord, Cas does.

Cas keeps going and going, even after Dean's tried to muffle his scream as he shot across his stomach in hot, white streaks. Cas grunts and gasps into his neck, tiny noises that make his dick twitch for a round two. Three hard, beautiful pounds later, Cas' knot swells large and wide and locks inside Dean as he comes. Dean's positive there are nail marks in his back, probably bruises from his finger tips or from the lock on his hips. Dean can feel the hand print sized bruise forming on his upper arm where Cas grabbed onto him.

It takes Cas a little over an hour to unlock from inside of him, but Dean doesn't really mind laying with him. Cas is all huffing breaths and a red face, bright eyes, beautiful glowing skin.

Dean pants beside of him and throws a leg over Cas' hips and tugs him closer. "That was amazing, Cas." He breathes, and grabs Cas' face to pull him in for a kiss. Cas is just as skilled with his tongue, tasting Dean everywhere and choosing this moment and this moment only to dominate Dean with his tongue. Briefly, Dean wonders what other nice things Cas could do with that tongue.

Maybe one day they'll find out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt you cant get off ur mind and feel free to send it my way and i can write ya a lil somethin for it :D **[clicky click](http://kissabledean.tumblr.com/ask)**


End file.
